Mayor Jasper Whitlock Señoritas
by Luzsmica
Summary: Alguna vez se imaginaron como era la epoca de Jasper con Maria exactamente? que se sentia siendo entrenador de neofitos en aquellos tiempos? Entren y descubranlo!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son mios, son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

Capitulo 1

Estaba acechándola. Ella caminaba por el pasto, sin saber el peligro por el que corría. Escucha un ruido proveniente de los arboles. Percibo Inquietud. Puedo oír el palpitar de su corazón. Su sangre bombeando rápidamente. Se da vuelta a cerciorarse que nadie la siga. Alivio. Se sonríe divertida. Hoy, al llegar a casa, le comentaría a su familia su anécdota, Que había creído que la estaban siguiendo. Ya podía imaginarse los chistes y las risas de su marido y sus hijos. Vuelve a escuchar una rama quebrándose justo detrás suyo. Ve un chico rubio de, aparentemente 20 años, que la observa fijamente.

-Te has perdido?.- pregunta

Esbozo una media sonrisa. Me acerco a ella y trato de hacer todo lo más rápido posible. Le agarro la cabeza con una mano y el hombro con la otra. Me inclino como si fuera a besarla, pero la muerdo en el cuello. Dolor, miedo y confusión. Las emociones predominantes del momento. Pero era lo de menos, no cazaba desde hacía dos semanas y estaba muriéndome de sed. Placer. Una sensación que añoraba. La sangre fluía por mi garganta, dulce y cálida. El ardor interior, las llamas imposibles de aplacar que sentí durante tanto tiempo se fue apaciguando.

Me limpie el resto de sangre alrededor de la boca al tiempo que los primeros rayos de sol hicieron centellar mi piel.

-Terminaste Jasper?-Preguntó María

-No entiendo el apuro, María, el ejército está bien entrenado, y tenemos a veintitrés vampiros trabajando codo a codo… México es nuestro

-Lo sé, pero… nunca es suficiente.-dijo acercándose a mí con una sonrisa y me besó apasionadamente. Sus labios se movían primero con dulzura y luego con fiereza, se abrieron paso entre los míos. Pude aspirar su dulce aroma.

-Bien, volvamos…- accedí sonriéndole yo también.

En el camino a nuestra "base" no nos dijimos básicamente nada. Estaba muy concentrada en algo. Pensativa. Sus emociones eran básicamente frustración, seguido de inquietud, seguido de alivio. Y ese ciclo se repetía varias veces.

Llegué y vi cenizas esparcidas por el piso, acompañadas de ese inconfundible olor…

-TODOS. ACA. AHORA.- ordené, al cabo de un instante tenía a todo el ejército en una fila de uno al lado del otro.

-Quien fue?-dije cerrando los ojos, tratando de mantener la compostura. Nadie respondió

-QUIEN FUE?!- grité al tiempo en que soltaba una oleada de terror.

Una mano se alzó tímidamente. Se trataba de Rocco. Uno de los nuevos. Qué pena…

Señale el suelo delante de mí para darle a entender que quería que se acercara. Muy cautelosamente, hizo lo que le mandé. Ni bien estuvo frente a mí, le tome la muñeca y lo catapulté. Cuando su cuerpo choco con el piso, le puse la mano en la garganta y fui presionando hasta que lo decapité. Le prendí fuego y giré a ver a mis subordinados al tiempo que me acomodaba la ropa.

-Que sea la ÚLTIMA vez, que matan a un inmortal sin MI permiso… o alguien quiere seguir a Rocco?

Nadie se movió ni dijo palabra

-Eso pensé. Ahora; ENTRENEN. Laura, Edmund. Peleen.

Me apoyé contra una columna mientras analizaba sus movimientos. En eso, alguien me agarró del hombro, me dio vuelta, y …

**_Nota De Autora:_**ok, esto fue MUY dificil de escribir ya que amo a Jasper con el alma y ODIO a María por perra! pero siempre quise saber con detalles como era cuando Jasper "vivia" con María, asi que aca tienen a mi imaginacion tratando de descifrar ese enigma... Les Gusto? Lo odiaron? dejen sus opiniones y sujerencias dandole al botoncito del Review que ayuda al medioambiente (?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Me dio vuelta y estampó sus labios contra los míos. La reconocí al instante. María. Casi me hace sonreír. Le devolví el beso y empezó a susurrarme cosas en español. Miramos nuestro ejército. Iba mejorando, pero era hora de que me deshaga de un vampiro. Valentín. Llevaba demasiado tiempo de creado. Ya no era neófito, por lo tanto, no me servía. Y si no lo eliminaba, María se enojaría conmigo.

Era de noche. Y él estaba apoyado sobre una especie de ventana que teníamos. Me apoyé del otro lado. Empecé a sentir inseguridad por su parte. Nos miramos. Sus ojos estaban invadidos por la inquietud y por el miedo. Tenía bien clara la edad que tenía, y lo que eso significaba para él. Decapitarlo no fue muy difícil que digamos…

Bien, ya tengo tres bajas improvistas en mi ejército. Genial. Tengo que salir.

-María

-Si Jasper?

-En estos últimos tiempos hemos perdido a tres soldados… tendríamos que reponerlos…

-Jasper… mi querido Jasper… es que no te das cuenta que ya hemos matado mucha gente?

La mire extrañado

-Me refiero a que tenemos que ser cuidadosos… ya sabes… los Vulturis…

-Algo tenemos que hacer, tres hombres son una gran diferencia…

-Estas en lo cierto amor, pero otro día será. Sabes que no me gusta arriesgarme…

Suspiré resignado. Ella tenía razón. Tendríamos que esperar un poco.

-Espera, tengo una idea… Te molestaría quedarte solo? Quiero salir con Nettie y Lucy hoy…

-Para nada

María se fue al grito de "LUCYY, NETTIEE, NOS VAMOS DE CAZAA, LEVANTENSE DE DONDEQUIERA QUE ESTEN FLOJAS!" Suspire… Mi María no tenía remedio…

Fui a hablar con Peter, un neófito que me caía especialmente bien. Me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de otra neonata, Charlotte. Tendría que deshacerme de ella también…pero no le haría eso a Peter…

Se hizo de día y María llegó, pero algo había cambiado…

No de la propia María, si no de Lucy y Nettie. No tenían las mismas emociones que hace unos días. Emanaban desconfianza, frustración, celos… esto me huele mal… pero no dije nada. Estaba hablando con ellas. María se había ido a quien-sabe-dónde.

-Jasper… este tema de las bajas en tu ejercito te esta poniendo paranoico…-me dijo Lucy cuando le pregunte acerca de su cambio de sentimientos.

-Ah si? Porque a mí me parece que… Demonios! –Me paré bruscamente de donde estaba sentado para ver como Peter y Charlotte se daban a la fuga. Podría alcanzarlos. Pero no quise hacerlo… María definitivamente se enojaría conmigo…

**_Nota de Autora:_**aYYAYAYAYAYAYAYY como me duele hacer esta historia, pero TODO POR USTEDES, esta es una prueba redundante de que los adoro! (dejen su review para compensar mi sufrimiento :'D)


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Jasper POV.

-Muy bien hecho Jasper. Muy bien hecho. ¡CINCO HOMBRES MENOS! ¡CINCO! ¿¡EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO!?- me gritó María furibunda. Me encogí. Lo sé, suena patético, pero María es digna de temer…

-En mi defensa; uno ya no era neófito. El otro mató a un tercero y Peter y Charlotte se dieron a la fuga…

Vi en sus ojos una ira de la que sabía, no era capaz de escapar. Y mi don… mi hermoso y estúpido don me hizo consciente de que no iba a salir bien parado de esta… Cuando mi María se enojaba, ni yo podía calmarla.

-Soy hombre muerto ¿cierto?-pregunté

Asintió

-Bueno… yo creo que… mejor me voy.-dije haciendo un intento muy pobre de evasión

Negó con la cabeza

-¿Los…dejaste…fugarse…y no…hiciste… Nada?

Comencé a retroceder.

Gritó con auténtica furia y al segundo estaba detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y agarré su brazo, decidido a desarticular el mío. Giró su extremidad, me agarró del hombro con una mano, y sujetó mi brazo a mi tronco con el otro.

Lo último que escuché antes de sentir sus dientes en mi garganta fue "¡QUE SEA LA ÚLTIMA VEZ JASPER!"

* * *

-¿Qué te paso Jasper?-me preguntó Nettie tratando de contener la risa cuando vio mi más reciente cicatriz.

-No te incumbe…- dije desviando la mirada.

-Con que con esas andamos ¿eh?- intervino Lucy.- Creo que si quisieras hacernos un interrogatorio no responderías nuestras preguntas con un "no te incumbe"

-Bien… Fue María ¿sí? Ahora…

-¿María? ¿Tu amada María te hizo eso? ¿En serio Jasper? Creo que ella no es la clase de chica que piensas que es…-cuestionó Nettie

-ESE NO ES EL TEMA A DISCUTIR.-Decidí cortar por lo sano. Ella sólo quería confundirme.

-¿Ah no? Creí que hablábamos de traición.- ¿Ella solo quería confundirme?

-De SU traición.-Repliqué.

-Mira, estamos en contra cuando podríamos estar apuntando a un enemigo en común… Lo único que quiere María es poder. La conocemos.-Contraatacaron

-No, no es así…- Dije a la defensiva

-Ella no te quiere Jasper. Te está usando. ¿Qué acaso no lo sientes con tu don?- Volvieron a cuestionar nuestra relación.

-Estas mintiendo. Ella me ama. No me haría eso.- la defendí

-¿Tú dices?-Y no se cansan de cuestionar.

No lo soporté más.

Arremetí contra ellas.

* * *

-Lo siento Jazz, no quise hacerte daño… me conoces mejor que nadie, y sabes que no puedo controlarme a veces…-María sonaba realmente arrepentida pero… ¿Lo estaba? Consulté mi empatía. No. No lo estaba.

-¿Seguro?.-pregunté desconfiado. Sus sentimientos cambiaron de repente. Si, estaba arrepentida… Esto empezaba a resultarme extraño… pero decidí no preguntar nada más. Siendo consciente de que me gustaba mucho mi brazo derecho, y de que no quería enredar más mi cabeza.-Bien, no pasa nada… después de todo… ¿Qué le hace una mancha más al tigre?

Esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Ese es mi Jasper. Ahora. Escuché que tenemos cinco hombres… ¿Charlotte era mujer cierto?-asentí divertido- Cuatro hombres y una mujer menos… Así que… ¿Qué opinas de ir a por unos reclutas?

**Nota de Autora:** Como veran me cambié el nombre, asi que queria avisar que si, soy la misma Mycha2000 solo que ahora me llamo Luzsmica :)

Y obviamente hay que decir ¡DEJEN REVIEW :D! porque los reviews alimentan mi imaginacion y plantan árboles :)


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper POV.

Corrimos hasta las bases de las milicias estado Unidenses y dejamos al ejército en amenaza. Lucy y Nettie se habían ido ya… tendríamos que ocuparnos de ellas en algún momento.

Encontré a un hombre patrullando solo y sonreí para mis adentros. Lo conocía. Había escapado de mí cinco años atrás en la guerra civil.

-T-tú eres…-sus pupilas estaban dilatadas por el pánico, apenas podía hablar y su piel había perdido color. Su corazón comenzó a bombear más rápido. Se me hacía ponzoña la boca.

-Mayor Jasper Whitlock, a sus servicios.- contesté con una sonrisa desafiante. Estaba disfrutando esto.

-Pero…pero… estas…

-¿Eso crees?

María se materializó a mi lado.

-Déjate de juegos Jazz, solo hazlo.

Rodé los ojos y corrí detrás de él. Saqué los colmillos y los hundí en su garganta.

* * *

El nuevo integrante del ejército estaba sentado en una silla, mirándome aterrado. Yo caminaba de un lado a otro enfrente de el con los brazos a la espalda mientras María vigilaba a la milicia.

Me detuve frente a él.

-¿No preguntarás nada?-indagué

-Mi instinto de supervivencia me dice lo contrario.-contestó cautelosamente

-Para ser sincero, estoy cansado de dar este discurso, así que; Eres un vampiro, estás en el ejército de María y me tienes que hacer caso.

Abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡CUERPO A TIERRA!-le ordené. Hizo lo que dije.

-Así me gusta. Ahora...-busqué con la mirada el cadáver que había traído para que el neófito bebiera. Lo encontré y se lo lancé.- Bebe.

Sin decir nada me obedeció.

-Fuera.- dije secamente. Se quedó quieto- ¡FUERA!

Salió corriendo a velocidad vampírica y me sonreí.

Cuando estuve solo me senté en la silla que el neonato había abandonado. Estuve así hasta que el color del cielo me indicó que eran las 7:00 A.M. y escuché un sonido de pisadas. Dos personas. Lucy y Nettie. Me paré automáticamente y las esperé alerta. Una emanaba esperanza y la otra nerviosismo. La primera en llegar fue Nettie. Lo hice sin pensarlo. Corrí hasta situarme detrás de ella y pasarle un brazo por el cuello.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dije entre dientes con auténtica furia. Lucy apareció detrás de mí pero la mande contra la pared de una patada.

-Jasper… suéltame… queremos… hablar.- contestó entre jadeos tratando-inútilmente- de deshacerse de mi brazo. Relajé la postura al cerciorarme con mi don que no estaba mintiendo.

-Mira Jasper, todavía tienes la oportunidad de volverte contra ella…-dijo Nettie

-No-traicionaré-a-María-como-ustedes.

-Es una lástima.-comentó Lucy antes de salir disparada junto con Nettie.

Al segundo estaba al lado de María y antes de poder contarle palabra escuché pisadas. No de Lucy. No de Nettie. Si no de aproximadamente 23 hombres y/o mujeres. Miré alarmado a mi creadora y ella me devolvió la mirada.

Cuando salimos a ver qué pasaba nos encontramos con un ejército mandado por Lucy y Nettie (quienes se colocaron al final del batallón) acercándose a paso redoblado.

**_Luzsmica: Holaa! no se me ocurre ningun modo original de decir que me dejen reviews asi que... em... dejen review :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Entré a la sala de entrenamiento muy rápido incluso para un vampiro.

-¡SOLDADOS!-todos se formaron enfrente de mí. –Dos traidoras nos declararon la guerra, y su ejército está a punto de atacarnos. Por lo tanto, seré breve… No dejen enemigo en pie ¿Entendido? ¡Fórmense! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

Cuando estuvimos en formación (una especie de V encabezada por mí) salimos de la sala de entrenamiento y nos dispusimos en el campo de batalla.

-¡ATAQUEN!- grité al tiempo que corría a decapitar vampiros. Extendí los brazos al costado de mi cuerpo mientras corría, sacándole la cabeza a seis.

María se escondió en los árboles esperando la oportunidad de atacar a Lucy o a Nettie.

Un neófito me atacó por la espalda cuando me descuidé un segundo, me agarró el brazo y mordió mi cuello, tratando de arrancar mi cabeza, pero antes de que me clave los colmillos en la yugular, sujeté su garganta tiré de ella, catapultándola delante de mí, pero su cabeza quedó en mis manos, y su cuerpo a mis pies. Cuando hube acabado con este vampiro me dispuse a matar a los restantes. Encontré a uno que estaba a punto de acabar con mi recluta más reciente. Me acerqué a él y rápidamente le pasé un brazo por el cuello y con la otra mano lo decapité. Luego corrí hacia otro que me estaba dando la espalda, lo pateé en la columna y sujeté sus muñecas. Cayó de bruces al piso y dejé mi pie en su espalda cuando le arranqué los brazos.

Así fui acabando con la milicia de mis ex –compañeras con ayuda de mi ejército y cuando vi que no quedaba nada por hacer, que mis subordinados podían con eso; me dispuse a ayudar a mi amada. Estaba peleando contra Nettie, e iba ganando. Pero al ver Lucy la desventaja, escapó. "Soldado que huye, sirve para otra batalla"

Fui a ayudar a María. Nettie había aprovechado su desconcierto y la tacleó. Agarré sus codos desde atrás y la puse de pie. Le sujete los brazos a la espalda.

-¿Me harías los honores?- le pregunté a María con una sonrisa burlona.

María respondió con una sonrisa confiada. Y eso me hizo reflexionar. Era impresionante como mi mente podía concentrarse en la pelea, y en mi existencia. María mataba por placer. Por diversión. Por poder. Iba a decapitar a su hermana… ¡A su hermana! ¡Su propia sangre! ¡Y sin remordimientos! Una muerte más, una menos… Puedo jurar que le daba igual.

Pude sentir el miedo de Nettie. Su dolor. Su confusión… y por último; Su resignación. Sabía que iba a morir, y que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Lo siento hermana, pero tú te lo buscaste.- Dijo María. Nettie le escupió en un ojo.

Y eso fue lo último que hizo.

**_Luzsmica: Holiwis! okno ._. se que este capitulo es bastaaante corto, pero es lo que mi imaginazion (si, imaginacion con z... estoy mal, ayudenme) pudo hacer..._**

**_Si dejan review, el vampiro/hombre lobo que les gusta va a entrar por su ventana :D_**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Jasper POV.

-Bien hecho Jasper, anda, ve a cazar, te lo mereces.- me dijo María después de haber limpiado el desastre de la pelea. No supe si se refería a la batalla o a la limpieza.

Asentí rápidamente y corrí hasta el pueblo más cercano, esperé la brisa para que comience la caza.

La brisa llegó. Dos rameras a 14 metros. Me acerqué a paso tranquilo. Quería retrasar el momento lo máximo posible. Era un caballero. Simplemente repugnaba la idea de hacerle daño a mujeres. Aunque sean prostitutas, son mujeres. Pero estaba sediento, y era lo único que había. Llegué hasta la primera.

Ansiedad y lujuria.

-$20 la hora y $100 toda la noche.- me guiñó un ojo.

Me acerqué a ella y puse las manos en sus hombros.

Intriga.

Ladeé la cabeza y me acerqué a su cuello, como si fuera a besarla.

-Oye, tienes que pagar.- dijo enojada y confundida

Pero la mordí.

Dolor, miedo y más dolor.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza tratando de hacer caso omiso a sus emociones, pero era casi imposible. Estaba hartándome de matar…

Terminé con una y fui poseso del frenesí y del vigor que causaba la sangre humana, clavé los ojos en la otra, que miraba shockeada la escena. Me abalancé hacia ella y drené la sangre de su cuerpo.

Por cada vida que tomaba, una parte de mi moría, pero no tenía alternativa. Era un vampiro, esa era mi naturaleza.

Volví con María un poco deprimido, pero tratando de disimularlo. Pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar…

-Jasper, ven aquí, tenemos que hablar.- dijo una voz masculina muy familiar.

Me di vuelta hacia donde venía la voz

-Dios mío Peter, ¿Qué haces aquí?

* * *

Me senté en el tronco de un árbol después de haberlo tirado abajo y Peter y Charlotte hicieron lo mismo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se fueron? Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué volvieron? Si María los encuentra… no quiero imaginarme lo que les hará.

-Escucha Jazz.-comenzó Peter.- Escapamos porque estamos hartos. Hartos de las batallas, del entrenamiento (sin ánimos de ofender) y de las matanzas.

Una punzada de culpabilidad me atravesó.

-Ven con nosotros, solo matas cuando es completamente necesario y… ¿en serio crees que María te quiere? – dijo Charlotte

La cuarta persona que me dice eso.

-Abre los ojos Jasper, solo te está usando. Eres su marioneta.

Y en ese preciso momento caí en la cuenta de todo. Ella no me amaba, nunca me amó. Solo me quería para que entrenara a sus neófitos. Me había transformado en una máquina de matar, me había obligado a tomar vidas humanas y no me había dado cuenta de nada. Como había dicho Charlotte, era su marioneta, ella jalaba mis hilos…

Bajé la mirada y suspiré.

-¿Cuándo partimos?

**Nota de Autora: **Toc, toc ¿Hay alguien ahi? ya se, no actualizo esta historia desde hace un monton, pero tuve un bloqueo de escritora.  
cuanto mas reviews dejen, mas rapido se escapa Jazz! xd okno, pero dejen review


End file.
